Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Mirror Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Movie Magic. Still resentful at Sun and her friends, Juniper find a magical mirror that can grant her wish. Sun invites Starlight to her home for a visit. But while Sunset is away, Juniper is becoming upsets with the mirror, and wants revenge on Sun and the others. Can the magic of Friendship stop Juniper and the mirror's power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mirror of Magic

At Canterlot City Mall many people are hanging with friends, shopping, eating, going to the movies, or any activities that are done at the shopping center. Walking down the halls of the mall is Juniper Montage, and is just walking around feeling a bit bored. Feeling like she has nothing to do. As Juniper walks down the halls, a few t.v screens turn on, and playing the music video Dance Magic that The Rainbooms, The Dazzlings, and The Shadowbolts are on.

Juniper becomes angry and tries to leave the scene, but another video appears.

"Those girls!" Juniper says in resentment.

Juniper looks around to see so many t.v videos are playing the song that The Rainbooms are on.

Juniper screams in anger, "Ahh!"

Then walks away in anger. The truth is, Juniper is still upset with The Rainbooms and The Dazzlings for foiling her plans and ends up getting her in trouble.

"First, they get me kicked off the Daring Do set. Now... Ooh!" Juniper says in resentment, but bumps into a billboard.

She turns around to see the poster for the Daring Do Movie, but looks on the side to see Sun and her friends are in it to.

Juniper angirly screams, "They're everywhere! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats."

Juniper hits the billboard, but it still standing. She then grabs it, and shakes it, then let it fall to the ground.

Just then, strange static appears, and a girl's voice says, sounding annoyed,"Yo Juniper, where are you?"

Juniper picks up the walkie talkie from her pocket to hear the girl says, "We need you back at the popcorn popper."

"What was that…Aria? Can't hear you!... Losing you!" Juniper says as she tries to fake losing the signal.

The voice reveals to be Aria sternly says, "Juniper, I know you're faking it so just get back as soon as possible before the boss does."

Juniper groans with annoyance, and says, "Fine."

She then puts the walkie talkie away, and mutters, "How does she have any friend with that attitude i'll never know."

Juniper walks to a sunglasses stand as she says to herself, "If she and her friends hadn't shown up, I would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about me."

"I would have been a star!" Juniper says as she puts on red, sparkling star shaped sunglasses.

The clerk in charge of the stand, looks at Juniper after pulling down his shades and shakes his head.

Juniper looks at herself in the mirror to see the glasses.

Juniper agrees, and takes off the glasses, "You're right. They are a bit much."

She then puts the glasses on the shelf, and tries on another pair. But while distracted, a stream of blue magic appear from the sky and travels inside the mall. Then it lands on the mirror Juniper has used before. The mirror transformed into a light pale blue like crystal, with two purple gems. One under the mirror, and one on the end of the handle.

Juniper picks it up and looks at her reflection. Suddenly the reflection changes on the mirror. Juniper yelps and drops the mirror to the ground.

Juniper look around, and asks herself in fright, "What was that?"

Juniper slowly touches the mirror with her finger, and strange blue sparks and flames come out of it. Juniper screams to see what the mirror has done.

Juniper picks up the mirror and hold it in front of her face. Just When, ripples appear and reveals a different reflection of Juniper. The mirror shows hair is down and stylish with a purple clip on it. She is wearing a elegant purple and black feather like dress, and has a three blue bells for a necklace. The reflection blows a kiss at Juniper.

Juniper gasps looking astonished at the reflection, "Incredible!"

Juniper has made her decision about the mirror, and put the money on the counter, "Keep the change."

"Something tells me this thing's worth it," Juniper says, taking the mirror with her. Unaware on what the magic the mirror truly poses.

At the food court of the mall, Sun and her friends are having lunch at the food court.. But Sun is not eating her lunch. Instead, she is writing a letter to Princess Twilight in her journal while the others are getting their lunch.

As Sun writes, she says in her thoughts, "

Dear Princess Twilight,

Tonight's the night of the big movie premiere. All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too. Except I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers, and the rogue magic that's loose in this world, and how scary but exhilarating it all is. How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again? Well, you see the problem. With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders, you must have some advice on how to…"

Sun stops writing to see that she has run out of room on the page. In fact, this is the last page in the journal. Now, she has no more space to write in her book.

Sun says, and says, "Oh man."

"What's the matter, Sun?" Pinkie asks, as she walks with her tray of food

"Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal. That's all," sun answers.

Then she makes a sulk look on her face.

Rainbow walks by, and says, "Chillax, SunShim."

"Um, who's "SunShim"?" Fluttershy asks.

"That's Sun's new movie star name," Rainbow says, taking her seat.

After taking a sip of her drink, Rainbow says, "I just made it up!"

"For sweet apples' sake, we only have bit parts in this flick. We're not movie stars," Applejack says, looking annoyed.

"Yet, darling. Yet," Rarity says.

Then Adagio says, "I'm also willing to bet that SunShim, is for for Sunset Shimmer, right?"

"Yep. I used Sun's Equestrian Name," Rainbow answers.

"Neat," Sonata replies.

"There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sun?" Twilight asks, knowing there's something on her friend's mind.

"Um…" Sun says, worried to speak up.

"C'mon! Share your troubles. It might help soothe your stressed nerves," Pinkie happily says, leaning against then rubbing her cheeks on her face.

Sun rubs her cheek, and says, trying not to look nervous, "Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night…"

"I said spill it, SunShim!" Pinkie shouts, getting to Sunset's face.

"Okay, okay," Sun says, slowly pushing Pinkie away from her.

She then turns to her friends, and explains her troubles, "It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise."

"And that's bad how, precisely?" Rarity questions.

"It's not. It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm, I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't," Sun explains, not feeling very calm about it.

"Ooh, like... like what things?" Fluttershy asks, starting to get worried.

"I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now. And neither should any of you," Sun answers.

Pinkie notices that Sun's book is vibrating and picks it up.

She happily says, "Look! Twilight's writing you back!"

She holds it up, as she happily says in a loud tone, "Hey, everybody, Sunset's getting an Equestritext!"

Sun reaches up, and tries to take it from Pinkie. Luckily Sun is able to take it back from Pinkie and sits down.

"What's it say?" Applejack asks.

Sun reads the message, and says, "It said that Twilight and her friends had to leave for some friendship problem, and won't be able to give me a new book for us to write to. But she said Starlight will be there waiting."

Hearing the message, the girls know it can only be one thing.

"Looks like you're going to Equestria for a quick visit," Rarity says.

"Yeah. I'll get the book and be back in time for the primire," Sun says, getting up from her chair, and begins to leave.

Before she leaves, she leads to Adagio and asks, "How is Aria getting along with Juniper at her job."

"Not so good. Her boss told me that those two are getting into each other's skin," Adagio answers.

"Sounds bad," Sun says.

"I know," Adagio replies.

At the movie theater, Juniper is at the popcorn stand looking at herself in her special mirror. She can see herself begin a famous movie star.

"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me," Juniper says to herself looking at the mirror.

Just then an annoyed girl's voice, says, "Hey Juniper."

Juniper turns around to see Aria with a broom and dust pan.

She presents them to Juniper, and says, "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter,"

"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?" Juniper sternly asks, showing Aria the mirror.

However, Aria is annoyed or even frustrated with Juniper, "No. It looks like the girl who want to be a showboat. Now clean it up."

"Showboat?!" Juniper angrily exclaim.

"Yeah. A show boat. Now stop looking at the stupid mirror and take care of it. I'm supposed to be your fellow employee, not a babysitter," Aria says, with an annoyed look.

Juniper glares at Aria and just takes the broom and dust pan. Juniper continues to groan as she walks to the spilled popcorn, dragging the broom and dust pan.

Juniper reaches the spill, drops the two supplies, and upsetly says, "This is the worst."

Juniper has an idea, and says, "Hey, I know what will perk me up! A little Mirror Me time!"

Juniper takes out the mirror and it shows the reflection of her being a star. People are asking for her autograph, interviews, and others.

Juniper giggles with a smile, and says, "That's more like it!"

She sighs, and says, "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day."

As Juniper hold the mirror up, the glass on the mirror swirls in colors. Then it zaps the popcorn, and sucks them into the mirror. Juniper is shocked to see what has happened.

Aria comes over to see the trash gone, "Wow, that was fast. Glad you decided to it."

"Uh thanks, "Juniper replies, still nervously on what her mirror has done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friend Visits and Mirror Trap

At Canterlot High, Sun is walking towards the Wondercolt 's still missing the horse that is supposed to be on top. Still holding her bag, Sun looks around to see that not many people are around the campus. She doesn't want too many people seeing the portal. Sun walks through the portal, and is heading to Equestria. Sunset's body stretches as she swirls and screams across the color portal.

In Princess Twilight's castle library of Equestria, the portal begin to make a magical charge, and activates the portal. In a matter of seconds, Sun flies out of the portal and crashes into stacks of books, and hits the ground. Changed into her pony form, Sun is starting to feel very dizzy because of the crash landing.

Tries to clear her vision, and notices somepony is looking at her.

Sun tries to get a clear view as she asks, "Starlight, is that you?"

Her vision clears to reveal Starlight in her sight.

"Yep. It's Starlight alright," Starlight replies.

Sun nervously laughs and begin to get up. Of course, she makes sure to walk on fours instead of two. But it's kind of a hard habit to break since she's so used to be human.

"So how things been going?" Sun asks.

"Things are going good. Of course I'm here by myself right now," Starlight says.

With her magic, Starlight says, "Here's the book Princess Twilight wanted me to give you."

Sun manages to grab it with her hooves. Then she uses her magic to put it back in her bag.

"Thanks," Sun replies.

"You're welcome. She wanted to give it to you herself, but she and her friends were called away on a friendship mission," Starlight says.

She looks away, and says, "It happens a lot around here."

"Must be rather stressful, never knowing when you're called to save the day. Having to drop everything at a moment notice," Sun says.

"Yeah," Starlight replies.

Sun asks, "When do you think she'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. Depending on the problem, it could take a while," Starlight answers.

"Well, I guess I better get back. The girls and I decided to meet at the theater for the Daring Do premiere at the theater," Sun says.

Remembering to walk on four legs, Sun walks back to the portal. Starlight decides to follow her.

Starlight asks, "What's it like living there?"

"Well, it's pretty different than Equestria, but… there are some similarities. There are a lot I could explain it to you," Sun answers.

Starlight giggles, "I guess you have to be there in order to get it."

"Guess so. I lived there for a few years, and it's great. Of course, being in Equestria is great too," Sun answers.

Starlight is starting to get an idea in her head, "I don't suppose I can come back with you."

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Sun questions.

"I don't know for she if she wouldn't be okay with it," Starlight remarks.

Sun arches her eye brow, and says, "That's not a particularly compelling argument."

"She wants me to learn more about friendship, and I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out in her castle," Starlight says.

"That sounds a bit boring," Sun replies.

"Yeah," Starlight replies.

Thinking about it, Sun says, "Well, I haven't run into your human self yet, so chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself."

"Is that something you don't hear everyday," Starlight blunt replies.

"Plus, you didn't get to spend time with me and the others the last time you were there," Sun says.

"Yeah. I was trying to get used to using a human body," Starlight says.

Sun says, "Just lay low. Don't attract too much attention to yourself."

Starlight scoofs it off, "You'll barely even notice I'm there."

"You having fun with my friends could be a good distraction," Sun replies.

"But you'll totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off other things that might be bothering you," Starlight says.

Starlight then glances at Sun with eager sparkles in her eyes.

Then happily asks, "So what do you think?"

"Can I come back with you?" Starlight adds with glee and jumping a bit.

Sun looks back at the mirror, think about bringing Starlight with her.

At CHS, a few students are walking around the campus. Sun and Starlight enter the school grounds past the statue. Starlight starts to groan after going through the portal, and finds herself in being transformed into a human girl. Last time, she barely knows how to walk.

Sun helps her up as she says, "It may feel funny at first, but try to roll with it."

Sun helps Starlight stand up, but the barley newcomer is still struggling standing on two legs.

Starlight looks at her new hooves, and asks, "What are these?"

"They're hands," Sun answers.

Starlight looks down on her bottom hooves, and asks, "And these?"

"Those are feet. Just try to lay low, and try to keep things cool," Sun answers.

Starlight nervously laughs, and says, "Right… play it cool."

Starlight begins to take a step, but ends up walking on her feet and knuckles. Suddenly she ends up bumping into someone from their behind.

The girls sternly asks, "Do dares bump into the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!"

Starlight looks up, and questions, "Trixie… is that you?"

"Yes. I see that you know me," Trixie says with a grin.

Sun comes over, and brings Starlight up to walk like a human girl.

Sun nervously laughs, and says, "Sorry Trixie. This is my friend Starlight Glimmer."

"Hi," Starlight replies.

"It's nice to see you Starlight. Sorry I can't stay and talk to you and Sun, but I need to get going," Trixie says.

Trixie walks past the two girls, and walk away. Sun looks at Starlight can see that Trixie seems find meeting her.

Starlight replies, "You said I make a good distraction."

Sun simply smiles in reply.

Back at the theater, Juniper is scooping popcorn from the popcorn maker. She then puts it on the ground where the pile is there. She's been distracted about what the mirror has done earlier, and decides to try again.

"Mirror, pick up this popcorn!" Juniper firmly says, holding the mirror to the popcorn.

But nothing has happened. A few people are seeing, and look rather confused.

Juniper looks at the mirror confused and frustrated, and decides to try again,

"Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!" Juniper commands as she holds the mirror to the spilled food.

Again, nothing has happened.

Confused, and frustrated, Juniper says to herself, "Ugh! Why won't this thing work anymore?"

Juniper grabs the scoops and scoops the popcorn.

A woman with pink skin, and dark purple curly hair bluntly says, "Like... we were gonna eat some of that.

"Mirror, make these annoying people go away," Juniper commands, present the mirror at the two people.

Not getting the idea and annoyed, the two walk away.

Juniper looks at the mirror and says, "Well, that kinda worked…"

"You Juniper, what's with all the useless activity going on here," A girl's says, with an annoyed attitude.

Juniper turns around to see Aria with a annoyed look on her face. Juniper stars at her with an annoyed look as well.

"Nothing that you'll get," Juniper mutters.

Just then, a happy voice, says, "Hi Aria."

The two look to see Aria's friends. Sonata runs and gives Aria a hug. Then lifts her over the stand, and to the other side.

Aria bluntly says, "Hi Sonata."

"So how was work?" Sonata asks.

"Could be better if I didn't have to babysit her," Aria says, pointing to Juniper.

"No one said you had to watch me," Juniper remarks.

Falling Star says, "Actually, Sun wanted Aria to keep an eye on you. From she said, you two were having a little tension."

"It's a bit of an understatement," Applejack says.

"Hi Juniper, what you doing here? Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no!" Pinkie shouts as she is being random with her word.

Then calmly says, "No offense."

"I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job," Juniper answers.

"I'm surprised you work here with Aria," Fluttershy says.

"As little as possible," Juniper mutters.

There's an awkward silence.

"I'm guessing that's the reason why you two have been getting into each other's skin," Adagio whispers.

"You can say that again," Aria says.

Rainbow says to Juniper, "Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us."

Hearing this makes Juniper angry, and walks out of the popcorn stands to face in magic.

Juniper releases her anger, and says, "Ooh! This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me! See?"

Juniper shows the mirror to the girls. They are looking rather confused.

Aria mutters, "Urg, not this again."

"Can't you see what's right under your noses?" Juniper shouts.

She becomes very furious, and shouts, "Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!"

Suddenly the mirror begins to glow and a strong beam of light. One by one, the girls start to get sucked into the mirror. Trying to grab something, Sonata ends up grabbing Aria's geode necklace. Aria holds on to the stand. Before Aria can get to Sonata, the necklace snaps and sucks Sonata into the mirror. Aria quickly hides behind the side of the stand, and shocked to see her friends, her sisters are gone.

She looks to see Juniper's new mirror creates a strange magical blue energy, and travels from Juniper arms to her head. The mirror ends up putting a magic spell on Juniper, making her eyes, green. Then changes back. Juniper grins to be satisfied with her wish. She sees Fluttershy's buttercup hairpin and picks it up. Then puts it on her vest.

"Hmm. Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this," Juniper says, looking st the mirror.

Suddenly, the reflection appears on the mirror, and says, "Hi, me!"

Still hiding behind the stand, Aria gasps, and quietly says, "That mirror has Equestrian Magic!" Not only it has sucked my friends and sisters to who knows where, but I think the magic is starting to take Juniper over. I need to find Sun."

In a different part of the mall, Starlight and Sun are having some ice cream at the food court. Sun has been trying to call the girls on her phone, but goes straight to voicemail

"Ten cell phones, all straight to voicemail," Sun says, wondering why the girls won't answer

"I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened?" Starlight replies. Then licking her ice cream.

Sun sighs, "Actually Starlight, Equestrian Magic is startling to become loose in this world, and it works different than in Equestria. I've been rather worried on what kind of crazy magic can do. The first time it happened, it turned the human version of Falling Star into a magical being, that also caused her pain. The second time, Gloriosa found them as geodes, and tried to use more than she can handle and turned into a magical creature."

"Sounds to me like you're worried about the magic will come again to cause trouble," Starlight suspect.

"Yeah. I practically spend mostly eighty percent of my time worrying about it. I feel like I'm overreacting about the situation," Sun says.

"Well, maybe you can ask Princess Twilight about it, and see what she thinks," Starlight suggests.

"True, but I can't keep depending her for magical answer even though I tried to send her a message. I'm just worried that either wild magic comes around and cause trouble or maybe a magical creature or item that was sent here getting into someone's hands," Sun says in concern.

Then she explains, "My friends and I were given special powers for a reason. And I was made as princess and protector of this world. I worried that if I let my guard down, something or someone that has Equestrian Magic could come out and attack. I feel that I need to keep my guard up."

"Sounds like a tough one. The only advice I can come up is to just leave it be and hope it will work at the end. You spend too much time worrying about the bad things that might happen, you'll miss out on the good things that is happening," Starlight says, as she eat her ice cream.

Sun giggles, "It looks like Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now."

"Yeah. Like that," Starlight replies, and continues to eat her ice cream.

Sun chuckles, and says, "Come on, let's go meet the others at the theater. I'm sure they're alright."

The two walk to down the mall, heading to the theater. What Sun and Starlight don't know, is that the girls are anything but alright at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trapped in the Void

In the theater, Juniper is busy admiring herself in the mirror, and is too distracted by her reflection. Aria, who has not get pulled in the mirror, is looking rather annoyed and angry with Juniper. What's more, she can sense that the mirror contains Equestrian magic, but how?" One thing Aria does know, is that she needs to get you, find Sun, and save the others from Juniper's Mirror.

Making sure Juniper is not looking, Aria slowly crawls across the floor to the door entrance. She is able to reach the crane machine game, and hide there to see Juniper looking at front. Juniper then has her back turned, and Aria sees her chance to escape. Sria continues to crawl slowly and turns to make sure Juniper is not looking. Aria slowly opens the door and crawls down.

Once outside the theater, Aria sighs in relief, "That was too close."

"Now, I gotta find Sun so we can get the girls out of this mirror," Aria says.

Just then a familiar voice says, "Hey Aria."

Aria turns to see Sun and… surprisingly Starlight Glimmer is with her. But that's not important right now, help is here and she's going to need it.

"Well Sun, it look like you got here just in time. We got big trouble," Aria says, not sounding happy.

Sun and Starlight look at Aria with confused look.

Twilight and the others find themselves in a location that doesn't have much of anything.

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened? Anyone?" Rarity asks, looking nervous.

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!" Pinkie loudly announces.

Pinkie breaks the fourth wall, as always by moving the wall around.

"Nope, no wall over here." Pinkie says.

She then walks around as she shouts, "Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are!"

"I don't get this place!" Pinkie says, walking from one location to another.

Then appears again, and says, "There's no walls in here anywhere!"

The others stare at Pinkie for a second, but quickly get back to what is happening right now.

"Somehow, some way, that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers," Applejack suspects.

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it," Twilight replies.

Then Adagio says, "That mirror of hers must have Equestrian magic somehow."

"At least Aria was able to get away. The only thing of her was her necklace," Sonata says, holding out her geode.

"You're right. Aria can get help," Falling Star replies.

Fluttershy worriedly says in a quiet tone, "I think I might be freaking out a little bit."

"You call that a freakout?" Rainbow bluntly questions.

"It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout." Fluttershy says, quieting her voice even more.

Fluttershy yelps hearing Pinkie shouts, "On the upside, there's popcorn in here!"

Pinkie throws the popcorn she find, and crunches them in her mouth.

"Mmm, sticky…" Pinkie comments.

"Pinkie, that's disgusting. You don't know where it's been," Adagio says, looking a bit disgusted.

"That what you said back at the movie lot," Sonata remarks.

Adagio firmly glares at Sonata, "If Aria were here, she would say you're the worst, again."

Then Rarity dramatically shouts, "How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere? Of all the nights! Curse you, cruel fate!"

"Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity," Rainbow replies with a pout on her face.

"Mmm, true. But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five," Rarity says, sounding calm again.

"Is there really no way out of here?" Applejack asks

"We can only hope Aria can find Sun and help us get out of this," Falling Star says.

Suddenly, strange bown pellets begin to enter the mirror and falling on to Twilight and the others. They get hit by the strange brown pellets and try their best to stay cover.

"Oh, my heavens! What's that?" Rarity asks, freaking out and creates a diamond as a shield.

Rainbow uses her athletic skills to knock the pellets. She then managed to catch one of them,

Rainbow looks at the pellet, and questions, "Chocolate covered almonds?"

"Chocolate covered almonds?! Those are my favorite!" Sonata exclaims with glee.

"Sonata, you love anything when it comes to food," Adagio bluntly remarks.

"What?! I love to cook food as much as I like eating them," Sonata replies.

Twilight then uses her magic of the geod to stop the treats from falling to the sky.

"Dibs!" Pinkie shouts in excitement.

Sh then begin matching the almonds like she is in a video game. Sonata joins in on the action.

Back in the theater, Juniper has been sucking he almonds she has drop on the floor. Sun, Arai, and Starlight slowly open the door and sneak to the theater without being seen. They then hide behind the crane machine to see Juniper looking at herself in the mirror.

Sun quietly says, "You're right, that mirror does poses Equestrian Magic."

"Yeah. Our friends are trapped inside," Aria says.

"Who is this Juniper Montage anyway?" Starlight asks.

"See, we meet her when we were going to see the making of the Daring Do movie. But she was trying to sabotage the production so she can play Daring Do and be famous. We manage to stop her, only she end up getting her fired and banned. And she hated us every since," Aria explains.

"Oh!" Starlight replies.

"What's more, I think that mirror has taken control over her," Aria says.

Sun looks at Juniper and notices a white buttercup hair pin on Juniper's vest, "That's Fluttershy burret."

Sun and the others remain hidden and wonder what they should do.

Sun gives Starlight her bag, "You two stay here."

Sun gets up and walks towards the counter where Juniper is. Aria and Starlight grow concern.

Starlight worriedly asks, "You think she can reason with her."

"We can only hope," Aria replies.

Juniper continues to stand behind the counter as she admires herself in her reflection.

"Hi Juniper," Sun says with a calm smile.

Juniper becomes a bit startled, but looks on the reflection to see Sun.

With a grin, Juniper says, "Sun. I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Yeah. I guess. Listen, I was looking for my friends, I don't suppose you seen them around," Sun politely asks.

Juniper mischievously giggles in response.

"Juniper. You know where they are. So please tell me," Sun firmly asks, trying to be calm about it.

"I'll never tell," Juniper replies.

"You don't have to," Sun responds.

Sun then grabs Juniper by the wrist and uses the power of her geode to see her memory. The first memory appears is at the movie theater. Her uncle, Canter Zoom is there as well.

"You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set!" Canter Zoom sternly says.

"I just wanted to be Daring Do. I just wanted people to like me," Juniper sadly says.

The next vision is showing Juniper sitting on the floor looking very sad. Without a friend in a world. Just then, a bento box full that full of egg sushi, cucumber sushi, and some rice. Juniper looks up to see Sun.

Juniper looks away with a small scowl on her face, "What do you want?"

"Just thought you could use the company," Sun answers.

"Why?" Juniper asks.

"Well, you look like you could use a friend," Sun replies.

Juniper huffs in reply.

Sun sighs, and says, "Look Juniper, I'm sorry about what happened at the studio. It's just, what you trying to do didn't exactly helped anyone including yourself. Even if Chestnut quit, the production wouldn't be able to go on."

"That is an if. But I still wanted to play Daring Do," Juniper firmly replies.

"Why you want to play Daring Do anyway? I mean, I know she is a cool character from the Daring Do books, and everyone wants to dress up as her," Sun asks.

Juniper sighs, "If you really want to know… it's because I wanted be famous so that people will like me. I… I never really have any friends. Mostly because think I was too good for anyone because I was raised by my uncle."

"Raised?" Sun questions.

"I never knew my father, and my mom passed away when I was little. And being at school, I was treated like an outcast. So I thought If I become famous, then people would start liking me. But you and your friends put a stop to that," Juniper explains.

Sun becomes stunned to hear this. Juniper has gone through the same she has gone through.

"I'm sorry you felt all alone. So have I. But being famous won't make people like. In fact, I'm glad you told me all this," Sun says.

"You do? Why?" Juniper asks.

"Because I'm getting to know who you really are. But being famous isn't the only way to be liked," Sun says.

"Then what do you recommend?" Juniper asks.

"The best way to make friends is to be yourself. You'll do fine. And maybe, you and I could be friends to," Sun says with a smile.

Juniper turns with a shy expression, and says, "I'll think about it."

Next, Sun can see Juniper with Twilight and the girls, and she is very upset with them.

"Everyone would love me if it weren't for you girls! This is all your fault! Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and leave me alone!" Juniper furiously shouts in anger.

The last scene shows that Juniper's mirror sucked everyone into the mirror, except Aria. Then the magic travels through her arm and goes to her head. Turning her eyes a green color. Then changes back to normal.

Sun finally lets go of Juniper and is surprised to see and feel what Juniper is having within her mind.

Juniper questions, "What was that?"

"Juniper, saw that you still wished you can be liked and being famous is the way to do it. But you need to trust me, when I saw that the magic contain in the mirror is not something to take lightly," Sun says.

"How do I know that you mean it, and not want the mirror for yourself?" Juniper asks, hiding the mirror from her back.

"I want my friends back, and want to free you from the mirror's power. The mirror is taking control over you and your desires to be liked. And after some experiences with other people with magic, it ended up causing more harm than good. Please Juniper, you're the only who can wished them out. You need to get them out of the. Then you need to give the mirror to me I can protect you from it's power," Sun explains.

"Why would you want to protect me?" Juniper asks.

"Because I understand you. I know what it's like to be treated different because of who you are. And that I was taken from those who I loved, So I know what it's like to be alone. If I hadn't met my friends, I wouldn't have become the person I am now. I want to help you Juniper. I want to be sure that you're not alone," Sun says, showing sadness in her eyes.

Juniper can see it within Sun, and can tell she means every word of it.

"You really mean it. I knew there was something special about you, but never expect something like that. I can see you really care not just for me and your friends, but for others. I been resentful towards you because you're the person I wish I could be; smart, pretty, athletic, talent, and unique. I can see that you truly want to be my friend, despite on what I did and how much I resented you. You're almost like a perfect little doll."

"Perfect little doll?" Sun questions, looking confused.

Just then, the magic travels to Juniper and turns her eyes to a eerie green color.

She then presents the mirror to Sun, and says, "I wish you can be my little doll."

The magic of the mirror hits Sun and lifts her up into the air. Soon the magic begins to change Sun.

Starlight gasps, and whispers, "Sun!"

Sun body has become white, and her body is becoming smaller, and smaller. AS that is happening, Sun's geode crystal falls off of Sun's neck, and travels inside the mirror.

Starlight and Aria can only watch from their hiding place as they see the horrible event is happening.

Starlight screams, "Sun!"

Soon Sun falls right into Juniper's hand, but she is not the same person she is anymore.

"She… she's a… doll!" Aria exclaims.

Seeing Juniper eyes turning green and looking at the front, Starlight and Aria hide from her, and try to keep quiet.

Juniper looks at her new Sun doll with her glowing green eyes, and says with a smile, "Don't worry Sun, you and I are going to be good friends."

Juniper giggles then continues to admire herself in the mirror. Unknown to her, the new Sun doll is shimming a bright red light from the chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack of the Twenty Foot Diva

In Limbo of the mirror, the girls are trying to see if they can get out of the mirror. Rarity is trying to comfort Fluttershy because of how scared she is right now. Applejack, Rainbow, and Adagio, Falling Star and Sonata are trying to my a pyramid, so Twilight can climb out. Suddenly, a red shimmering light travels into the mirror, and appears as a red and yellow geode necklace.

Falling Star picks it up, "That's Sun's geode."

"But where is Sun?" Twilight asks.

"Girls, is that you?" Sun's voice asks.

The girls become surprised and look around to see where's their friend's voice is coming from.

"It is, but where are you?" Adagio asks.

"Look at my geode," Sun's voice answers.

The others look in Falling Star's hand to see the geode is glowing.

"Sun, is that you?" Falling Star asks.

"Yeah. I'm still in the theater, but it appears I can talk to you through my geode," Sun's voice answers coming from the geode.

"That's good," Sonata replies.

Then Rarity asks, "What happened?"

"And where are you?" Applejack asks.

"I don't want you all to freak out, but Juniper… kind of turned me into a doll and my geode went into the mirror," Sun's voice nervously answers.

"She what?!" Twilight exclaims.

"Let's just say that I made a impression on her, to put it simple, and decided that she wanted me to herself," Sun's voice explains.

Rainbow angrily shouts, "Alright, Juniper has gone too far this time! We need to get out of here!"

"It's not her fault. The moment you all gotsucked into the mirror, she become possessed by it and ehr ambitions," sun's voice says.

"But it's still her fault for holding a grudge," Adagio remarks.

"At least Aria knows where we are, right," Sonata replies.

Just then, Fluttershy notices her geode is gowing, and quietly says, "Uh girls."

"Starlight Glimmer does as well," Sun's voice replies.

"Um girls," Fluttershy tries to speak up.

"You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria?" Rarity questions.

"How would she know where…"Pinkie is about to asks.

But grins and says, "Ohhh!"

"You didn't. She isn't," Twilight says, not believing what Sun is saying.

"I kind of told her she could come back with me," Sun's voice replies.

Fluttershy tries again, "Girls."

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that," Applejack asks.

"I wouldn't know for sure if she wouldn't be okay with it," Sun says, talking through the necklace.

Fluttershy finally speaks up saying, "Girls, our geode are glowing differently."

"Huh?" The girls question.

Rainbow looks down, and says looking amazed, "Woah! Look at our geodes."

"That's what i've been trying to tell you," Fluttershy calmly replies.

Sonata says, "Aria's is glowing too."

The friends look on their necks to see that the geodes begin to grow. Suddenly, they see the surrounding is starting to change colors. The girls are starting to sense something wrong.

Sun voice comes out of the geode, "Girls, what's going on?"

"Something changed within the mirror. This isn't happening before," Twilight epalins.

Falling Star calmly suspects, "Yeah. It didn't start happening until your geode enter the mirror."

"Maybe it's happening because all eleven of our geodes are in the mirror now," Adagio says.

"Is that a good thing or a bag thing?" Applejack asks.

Suddenly all the geode being to glow bright, and shot magical stream of magic at the entrance to the mirror. Soon the mirror's magic and the magic of the geode is creating a vortex with in the glass.

"I'm going with not a good thing," Rarity worriedly concludes.

In the theater, Juniper is still looking at the reflection of the mirror while the Sun doll is on her desk. Suddenly, juniper notices strange magic energy is starting to shine through the mirror.

Still a doll, Sun's voice shouts, "Juniper, let go of the mirror!"

Juniper looks at the doll and surprised to hear her. She then looks at the mirror t o see the magic energy traveling around her body. Soon Juniper begin to grow in size. Aria and Starlight watch to see what the magic is doing to her. She grows greenish blue gloves. Then her appearance change to having paler skin color, her air is let gown with curls at the end, and is wearing an elegant sparkling black, purple and green like dress. The mirror transformed her into twenty foot tall reflection version of herself.

Juniper looks at the mirror and is astonished to see who she is now. She feels like she has become a real celebrity from a movie.

Confident, Juniper says, "Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!"

Juniper decides to walk out to show the world who she is, but remembers to grab the Sun doll.

She happily says, "Come on Sun, let's show the world what a star I am."

Juniper then walks away taking the mirror and Sun who is now a doll to the mall to show off.

Starlight and Aria come out of their hiding place and can see the magic has taken control over her.

Everyone in the mall are looking at different stands, carrying their bags, and talking their friends. They look ahead at the theater and start to get scare and panic. They see the new Juniper walking towards them like nothing is amiss. Aria and Starlight run out of the theater to see the panic Juniper is causing.

"Okay, first things first. We need to get Sun and that mirror away from her," Starlight says to Aria.

"Right," Aria agees.

Juniper continues to walk towards the people who are screaming and taking pictures with their phones. Looking at the citizens, Juniper's eyes begin to shimmer blue. The magic creates an illusion that she is a movie star and people are asking for her picture our interview. She then stops to see a mother and her son that has the same hair color and skin color.

"Want Mommy to take our picture together?" Juniper asks.

The mother and the child stand still in shock, and the kid's ice cream falls to the ground. The mother takes the kid and run away from her. Aria and Starlight can see Juniper is still walking towards the people. While she is distracted, Starlight and Aria decide to sneak up on her. Juniper begin to blow kisses at the people she come across, but the people either hids or screams and runaway.

Through the doll, Sun shouts, "Juniper, you have to listen! What the mirror is doing to you is not real! You need to snap out of it."

But Juniper is too busy acting like a star, but unaware what is really happening. Starlight and Aria see their chance. Starlight grabs Juniper's mirror and tries to take it away. Juniper tries to prevent it, but Aria kick Juniper's hand, that cause the mirror and the Sun doll to fly from her grasp. Starlight and Aria run to the two items before Juniper.

They both hit the ground, and the mirror cracks as doing so.

Trapped in Limbo, the girls can see the mirror on their end crack, and the place is starting to crack to pieces.

"The mirror is breaking!" Falling Star shockley says, seeing the mirror breaking.

"Whoa!" Twilight reacts as the floor her foot is on falls down.

Then Twilight worriedly says, "If Starlight Glimmer and Aria don't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!"

The girls look at the mirror and the place to see that it's breaking even more.

"Starlight, Aria, I hope you both know what you're doing," Falling Star says.

Back at the mall, Starlight picks up the mirror and Aria picks up the Sun doll.

Aria asks, "Sun, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Aria. We need to find a way to stop Juniper and fix this mess," Sun answering coming from the doll.

"We'll find some way," Starlight says.

"Hope it's soon I don't like being a doll that much. And Juniper is right behind you!" Sun panics.

The two girls look behind them to see the gigantic diva is right behind them.

"Give them back! Juniper demands.

Starlight and Aria dodge Juniper's sharp hands, and hid behind a large potted tree.

"No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that," Starlight says.

"What I realize is that you are just like that girl and her friends!" Juniper angrily shouts.

She lifts the tree up, and says, "I wish you'd join them!"

Starlight and Aria faces the mirror away from them, but nothing happen. They sigh and relief, and continue running.

"Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" Starlight shouts.

"Look out!" Aria screams.

The two duck at the potted tree is being thrown at them. Then fall to the ground, and the mirror cracks more while doing so. But the two get up and continue running form the 'massive drama queen' as Aria will put it.

In the mirror, the girls try their best to dodge the cracks as the mirror continues to break into pieces. But it's no use, the mirror ends up trapping the nine friends in the middle and the mirror continues to break.

Aria and Starlight continue to dodge Juniper, and she is not willing to give them up that easily. They both manage to hide behind the sunglasses stand. Starlight comes up with idea.

Starlight presents the mirror, and announces, "I wish the girls would come back, and Sun is back to her original form.

But nothing happen, and more pieces of the mirror continues to fall off the frame.

"Well that idea was a total dud," Aria says looking dumbfound.

Juniper laughs in remarks, "Looks like you can't use it, either!"

Juniper tries to catch Aria and Starlight, but the two manage to lose them by circling and double backing at the sunglasses stand.

Sun manages to speak up from the doll, "Girls, I think Juniper is the only one who could use the mirror. No one else could see it's magic unless she uses it."

"Great. How are we going to do that?" Aria says, looking annoyed.

"We need to get through to her somehow," Sun says.

But before Aria and Starlight can asks, Juniper grabs two of the stand that the people uses for a hiding spot. Then she throws it to prevent the two girls from escaping.

Juniper demands, "Give them back to me!"

"But my friends are trapped in there!" Starlight screams.

"Not to mention Sun is trapped in a body of a doll!" Aria adds.

Juniper stops for a minute. Suddenly the t.v systems behind her turns on playing the Dance Magic music video again.

Sick of hearing it, Juniper screams, "You and friends stole my one chance at being famous!"

In rage, Juniper uses her sharp hands to break the t.v screens.

Trying not to fall, the girls are trying to stay in the middle, but the floor breaks apart sending Applejack and Twilight away from the group. Applejack runs and jumps to the others. Adagio and Rainbow help pull her up. They look to see the floor Twilight is on is breaking so much that it can't support her weight.

She ends up falling as the girls scream, "Twilight!"

Luckily, Twilight is able to use her magic to lift her back to the others. But their troubles aren't over yet. The last piece of the floor is beginning to fall apart.

Aria and Starlight continue to hide inside the sunglasses stand as Juniper angrily gets closer to them.

"Is fame really what your after or are you looking for something else?" Starlight asks looking scared.

Juniper rips the roof of in rage, "Like what?"

Aria looks down on Sun, and remembers how Sun tried to help Juniper like trying to be a friend.

Aria looks back at Aria, and answers, "Like a friend."

"Who would want to be my friend?" Juniper demands.

"I would Juniper, and I still do," Sun answers through the doll.

Hearing this surprised Juniper, "Really? After turning you into a stuffed toy."

"Yeah. You were just upset and just wanted to be liked by others. Although, it's kind of hard to be a friend while being a doll. And I'm sure there are more who would want to be your friend too," Sun says.

"She's right, I would like to be your friend too," Starlight says.

"Why?" Juniper asks.

"Because I understand you. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better but is not. I know what it's like to be alone and wanted something so bad that I would do anything to get it. But what I did end up making me feel more alone," Starlight says.

"I'm not alone. I could have all the frans I want. Sun understand me and I want her to stay with. Everyone would have loved me if they haven't came along," Juniper says, not looking pleased.

"News flash Juniper, you have been acting like a major jerk," Aria sternly remarks.

Juniper becomes a bit shocked, and questions, "Me? A jerk?"

"Yeah. You wanted to be liked so much that you would stop at nothing to get it. You sabotage the set and stressed your uncle. You trapped my friends into the mirror and turned Sun into a doll just because you were thinking about yourself. You scared the public and caused property damage," Aria explains.

Juniper is shocked to hear what Aria is saying. She turns around to see the people shaking and hiding behind some stands. When she smiles and wave to them, the people hide from her. Shocked, Juniper looks at herself and see that she is not herself anymore. She then looks at the Sun doll. She then begin to reflect everything she has done.

Juniper begin to shed tears as her eyes loses the blue shine, "Oh no… what… what have I done?"

"This… this isn't what I want," Juniper says, beginning to shed tears and getting on her knees.

Juniper turns to the Sun doll in Aria's hand, and asks, "This is what you've been trying to tell me, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The magic has been corrupting you. Turned you into the reflection you want to be, and making you see what you want to see. I know what happened got you upset, but what your doing is making everything worse. Please Juniper, don't end up making a mistake you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life," Sun says.

"I already made too many mistakes. What I have done to your friends? My uncle's studio? To you? Is… unforgivable!" Juniper distresses.

"But Juniper, I do forgive you," Sun says.

"You… you do?" Juniper asks.

"Yeah. Like I said, I want to be your friend. And friends forgive each other," Sun says.

Then Aria says, "Well if Sun forgive you, then I would. And… sorry for the name calling. I was just getting tired of you thinking everything is about you all the time."

"And I'm sure the others will forgive you too. But first, you have to fix everything, and you're the only one who can do it," Starlight says, showing Juniper the mirror.

Still trapped in Limbo, the girls can see that one piece of the floor is left, and it's falling apart. The girls try to stand on top of each other, hoping it will help. But time is running out.

Starlight gives Juniper the mirror. Juniper looks at it and can see it breaking.

"I…" Juniper nervously says, looking at the two girls and doll.

Starlight and Aria smile in reply.

Juniper looks at the mirror and makes her wish, "I wish I could make up for my mistakes."

Hearing Juniper's wish, the mirror begins to glow.

Twilight and the others are stacked on top of each other with Applejack on the bottom. The last piece breaks apart, and the girls begin to fall. But ends up disappearing, and end up on the floor of the mall in a pile. Then the Sun dol leaves Aria's hand and begin to glow, and it's getting bigger. The light disappears to real Sun being her original self again. Lastly, Juniper and the mirror also return to their original forms.

Sun looks at herself to see she is back to normal.

"Starlight, Aria, we did it!" Sun says, giving Starlight a hug.

"Yay! Aria!" Sonata screams hugging Aria.

"Yeah," Aria calmly replies.

The girls look to find themselves being stared at by people who are at the mall.

Starlight sheepishly says, "So much for laying low."

"I think even Princess Twilight would understand," Sun replies.

Juniper look at Sun and her friends, then looks on what's left of the mirror. The mirror is back to normal, but there is one small crack on it. She lowers the mirror to see Sun and the others staring at her.

"I'm so sorry… for everything," Juniper says in remorse.

Sun walks up to Juniper, and says, "It's okay. Some of us have already been where you were."

"Really?" Juniper questions, having a hard time believing it.

Starlight raises her hand says, "Manipulated an entire town to giving up their talent so they wouldn't think they feel special."

"Overpowered by magic I couldn't control and create a rift between two world almost destroying them in the process," Twilight adds.

"Being sirens with my sisters to feed of negative energy from the student body only to be taken controlled by an evil merpony sorcerer," Aria says.

"Was hit by magic that gave me pain, and end up using it to take revenge on the students who bullied me at my old school, "Falling Star adds.

Then Sun says, "and we also have a friend who was so determined to save Camp Everfree that she use the power of the geodes to create a vile fortress trapping everyone in the process."

Juniper blinks her eyes in shock to hear what the girls say.

Pinkie says, "Wow! We are a really forgiving group."

The girls then begin laughing at Pinkie's comment. They are glad this whole mess is cleared up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starlight Gets to Stay

At CHS, Sun and her friends, along with their new friends Starlight and Juniper are hanging out together. Some of the girls are doing each other's hair. Rarity braids Juniper's hair while Fluttershy braids Aria, and Twilight braid Sonata's hair. The girls giggle with smile on their faces.

"I'm so sad to leave. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you," Starlight says.

Sun hear her bag vibrating and open it up to see the new journal Twilight supposed to give to her. Sun opens the journal and see Twilight has leave a message to them.

Sun says, "Maybe you don't have to leave yet,"

She then reads the message that says, "

Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere!"

Everyone cheer to hear that Starlight will be staying a with them longer.

"Huh. Think you can focus on the positive?" Starlight asks with a grin.

"Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right?" Sun answers with a smile.

"Right!" Starlight replies.

Starlight nudges Sun in the arm. Sun nodges her back. Then Starlight does it to her again. The girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.

At the theater, later in the evening, Sun and the girls, along with their families are in the lobby waiting for the movie to start. They dressed in formal attire and are talking amoung themselves. Sun and the girls are with Juniper who is on break from work. Coloratura is also with them to sing for everyone after the premire

"And then I said 'Please darling, that isn't a hat. It's a natural disaster that landed on the top of your head'" Rarity says.

Some of the girls begin laughing to hear the gossip.

"That's so funny Rarity!" Pinkie says with a big smile.

"Yeah. I think that girl need to have better taste in hats," Adagio replies.

Applejack turns to Coloratura, and says, "It sure is nice that you could join us here."

"I agree. Plenty of people who were involved in the movie will be at the premire," Coloratura says.

"My uncle told me it's going to be a big party after words," Juniper says.

"A party! I love party!" Pinkie cheers.

"Bet you love setting party as much as being in one," Aria rearks.

"Still, I'm very excited. I never been to a movie premire before," Starlight says.

She thinks about it, and says, "In fact, I don't think I ever been to a movie before before I got to Ponyville."

"Sounds like your villige could use a theather," Sonata replies.

"Maybe so. I could write to the others at the village and see what they think," Starlight replies.

Then Starlight asks the girls, "So what's it like to be part of a movie."

"Well for starters, being in a movie makes ya'll feel like part of the action," Applejack says.

"Yeah. And being in a Daring Do Movie is awesome!" Rainbow squeals.

Juniper chuckles, and says, "Yeah. I remember Sun telling me that they had to stop a few times because of your over excitement for Daring Do."

"Can you blame me? Daring Do is awesome," Rainbow says.

"I remember Princess Twilight told me that A.K. Yearling and Daring Do are actially the same person. She travels around searching for treasue and artifacts, and saving the world from evil. Then writes books about her adventures," Sun explains.

"That's cool," Starlight says.

Then Juniper said, "I remember my uncle telling me that A.K Yearling is not an easy person to find. Hearing what you said makes me wonder if she lives a double life too."

"Could be, but I doubt Ahuizol would be a giant jackle like creatue," Twilight says.

"But Caballeron and his henchmen is a possibility," Sun says.

"And since we're talking about Daring Do. We'll be going to the DAring Do Concention that is being held in Canterlot next week," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. Our school's club is going there," Sun adds.

"Hey, my uncle and I are going to the convention too," Juniper replies.

"Really?" Twilight questions with a smile.

"Yeah. My uncle is making a guest apperance there. I'm going as Daring Do," Juniper answers.

"Rainbow is dressing up as her too," Sun says.

"I think everyone is going as her," Applejack remarks.

"Very funny," Rainbow says, looking annoyed.

Sun comes up with an idea, "You and I can hang out while we're there."

"I'm good with it. My uncle is going to be a little busy, but he'll get some free time too, Juniper says.

"I know. My dad and Aunt Chestnut are making a guest apperance there too. He's dressing up as Caballeron and my aunt is going as Daring Do while they're with us and at the panel," Falling Star says.

"And I just heard that A.K Yearling is going to be there too. She never goes to convention," Rainbow squeals.

"I can't wait till we get there," Sun says with a smile.

"I agree," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I'll bet it will be tons of fun," Falling Star says.

Then Rainbow says, "Yeah. It sure will."

The girls look ahead to see that the door is opening and everyone is entering inside.

"It time to get in," Sonata happily says.

"And I better get back to work," Juniper says.

Pinkie hugs Juniper, and says, "No way. You're going to see the movie with us."

"Huh?" Juniper questions.

"Well, we convinced your uncle, and he convinced the manager to give you the night off so you can have fun with your friends," Starlight says.

"It was Sun's idea and was able to fully convince him," Fluttershy says.

"She sure did," A familiar male's voice says.

The girls turn to see Canter Zoom coming towards them wearing a tuxedo.

The girls say, "Hi Canter Zoom."

"Um hi Uncle Canter. You said that, Sun convinced you to let me see the move with them," Juniper sheepishly replies.

"She did, and she also convinced me about something else," Canter says.

"What's that?" Juniper asks.

"Well, she explained to me about your trouble and the real reason why you wanted to play Daring Do. I'm not very happy about what you did, but from Sun told me that you learned your lesson," Canter says.

He then brings out a ring of keys, "So under my supervision along with security supervision I allowed you to work again with me at the lot."

Juniper is shocked to hear this. She then smiles anf gives her uncle a big hug.

"Oh thank you," Juniper says.

"I think is your friends you should be really thanking, but you still have to work at the theather for some of the… propert damage," Canter says.

"You're right," Juniper says.

She turns to Sun and the girls, "Thank you. You all are the best."

"It's no problem, and another thing," Rainbow says.

"What?" Juniper questions.

Aria comes over and gives Juniper a hard karatie chop to the head, making Juniper go, "Ow!"

"That's for trapping the girls in the mirror and turning Sun into a doll," Aria says with a smirk.

Juniper sheepishly giggles while rubbing her head, and says, "I guess I deserve that."

"Come on, we got a movie to see," Rainbow says.

"Yay!" Everyone cheer.

The girls watch the movie in the theather and are amazed to see how the movie has come out. There's action, adventure, and everything that happens in the movie is amazing. The girls think this is the best movie they have ever seen.


End file.
